Ruffled Feathers  Summer Adventures
by Complexly Simple Kiddo
Summary: Two birds trying to survive in the wild while still trying to keep Kurt and Blaine together. It ain't easy being a Warbler.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ruffled Feather 'Summer Adventures' will be a compilation of short stories about our favourite two birds and our favourite two warbler humans, and they will be oneshots. This will make a little less sense if you don't read Ruffled Feathers first, though. And stay tuned, because a little bird told me there's a sequel coming up! Chirp!**

**AN2: ****Slowly trying to get my writing mojo back. I want to dedicate this to SlayerKitty, because she prompted it, and a big THANKS to her, because she betaed the hell out of this, and guys, seriously, you have no idea how BAD it was before. So big thanks to her! And big thanks to everyone who remind me there was love for these birds still! You guys always support me and I couldn't do this without you. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Summer Adventures**

**by Complexly Simple Kiddo**

"Stop that," Domingo complains to me, so I turn around on my twig to see what the problem is. He's fixing a few straws of the nest. A strong wind last night messed it up quite badly. Such are the problems of living in the wild. Gorgeous view, though.

"Stop what, exactly? I wasn't doing anything," I say, amused.

"You have that smug look all over your face. Stop it, it's annoying."

"Come, now. How can you possibly know that, Dom? You weren't even looking at me. I wasn't even looking your way!"

Domingo raises his yellow head and lets out a happy trill.

"I don't need to see your face to know you're smiling smugly. It shows in your voice."

"Well…" I start, trying to find an argument, but the fact is, he's right. I always get a little too happy when he says those things, like he knows me so well. Smooth bastard "Well, what if I am? I deserve to be smug, I believe? I mean, what is it? Two weeks after putting my plan into work and it's already done! And so perfectly, too. With added bonuses. I don't know about you, Dom, but I'm the Machiavelli of birds. Deal with it."

"I give it to you, the plan worked wonderfully. It was stupid as fuck, what with you almost really dying and the fact that we can't talk to Kurt and Blaine anymore, but all in all it was rather good," he says, clearly being sarcastic.

"Ch'!" I complain, fluttering my wings to fly to the nest, ruffling a few straws, on purpose, just to annoy him "Always the pessimist, you. I had my pretend death perfectly controlled, and we could never actually talk to Kurt and Blaine, anyway. They're not Flint," I say, and I know the proud tone I use to mention Flint makes Domingo twitch with contained anger. He hates that poor boy so much. I've never understood why.

"Well, we still talk to them, even if they don't know we're actually their birds," Domingo concedes, putting the straws I messed up in order, giving me a patient look of resignation. I peck at his head in affection.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I think Kurt suspects something. And you have to admit, we're not precisely inconspicuous. Two perfectly gorgeous birds like us; we ought to get attention eventually. Who could ever possibly forget us?"

"Always so humble, Pav"

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm," I say, a little bit too haughty, maybe. Can you sue me? I am feeling so good today. Like I'm on top of the world. Well, I'm certainly on top of a very tall tree, at least.

"Look, we..." Domingo starts, but he stops midsentence and I don't need to ask why. Music, suddenly starts playing. Not just any music...

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night..._

"Um... Pav?" Domingo asks, slowly, letting a straw fall back to the nest, untucked.

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly..."_

"Yes?" I ask, pretending not to know what's going on, but of course I know - I always do- and I've been waiting for this moment for a while.

_All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise"_

"Why can I hear Kurt singing?" Domingo asks worriedly. He probably thinks he's gone insane, poor thing. I really shouldn't be enjoying this so much; it almost makes me feel bad. Almost.

"Oh," I say nonchalantly, "That's the phone. I should get that!" In my enjoyment of watching Dom think he's gone insane, I forgot that calls eventually get cut. I fly to the upper level of our nests, searching between the still unarranged pile of straws "Now, where the...there you are!" I give a good peck to the screen and it lights up. "Hello?" I chirp.

"Hey, Pav, we're just about to head over McKinley" Says a voice from inside the device. I never really quite understood how people can fit in such a tiny space, but who am I to question a human's magical powers? "Meet you there in three hours, kay?" The voice asks, and I nod. I know they can't see me, which is logical. With such a tiny space, I doubt they can even move much.

"Roger that. Thank you, Flint."

"Be careful. Flint out."

The call gets cut and the screen goes dark again. I turn around to fly back to the level of our nest castle where Dom is working, only to find him behind me, startling me.

"Holy feathers, Dom! Are you trying to send me to an early grave?"

"You know, Pav, that's a really unfortunate choice of words considering you almost commit glittercide"

"I did not...!" I start to complain, but Dom looks intently at the phone with a mix of fear, worry, and curiosity.

"What... was that? What _is_ that? How do you even _have_ that?" he asks, and I know deep down, the curiosity is starting to win him over, because he leans just a little bit to get a better look.

"That is a phone," I say, rather obviously, and Domingo awards me with a glare.

"Really? A phone? No, of course I don't know what that is, why, I only lived with Blaine and among humans for, say, two whole years. Fuck, Pav, I know it's a phone! But why do you have one? And, _and_," he reiterates, with his glare deepening and cornering me against the wall of the nest, which, in another circumstance I would say it's lovely, but right now I know cuddles are far from Domingo's mind "Why was Flint, _Flint_, of all people, calling you?"

"Well, he did gave the phone to me, so it would be silly to not let him call me."

"He _what_!"

"Oh come _on_, now, Domingo!" I say, raising the volume of my chirps to an authoritative level, which has the desired effect of calming Domingo's rant. I love the fact that I actually have so much power over him, but he would never admit it. "You said it yourself, we can't be with Kurt and Blaine as often, but that doesn't mean we can't stay informed of what it's going on. When we left, we thought we could never see the warblers again, but Flint knew about us, so he came here one day..."

"He knows where we live!"

"Don't look at me like that! He figured it out on his own! Anyway, he came here and gave me this phone, to stay in touch with him and he promised to keep us updated. It's really awesome!"

"I don't like it," Domingo deadpans, and I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Of course you don't like it, it's from Flint. You need to open up your mind, Domingo. He's a good boy." I can see the argument growing inside Domingo's eyes and I decide to change topics fast "Besides, didn't you hear the good news? They're going to McKinley! All the warblers! Isn't that awesome?"

"... I guess it is," he finally concedes, and I peck at him. He's a hard headed fool, but I do love him.

"Well you heard him! Put your feathers in order, we need to fly over McKinley to see the Warblers say goodbye to Kurt!"

"My feathers are fine," Domingo says, shaking his whole body to mess them up even more.

If I didn't find his unkempt look so adorable, I would have complained more.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!"<p>

"Pav, for fuck's sake, calm down!"

"I can't! I want to, but I can't!" I say, pacing on the roof of the school. "Have you seen their faces? They look so sad! What if this was all a big mistake?" I suddenly say to Dom, starting to panic. I can feel my feathers itch with anxiousness. "What if Kurt should have stayed at Dalton? What if I did things worse? What if all the Warblers miss him so much that they all stop singing! You _know_ what happens to us when a partner dies, Domingo! Oh this is all so bad, so very bad!"

"Ok, stop, _stop_!" Domingo shouts and steps in front of me to stop my pacing, staring at me with wide, honest eyes. I always loved their shade of black. "Pavarotti, I want you to breathe deeply, and listen to me, ok? Can you do that?" I nod, not trusting my own voice and trying not to hyperventilate "Good. Now listen, they are not birds, ok? They are called the Warblers, and they certainly move like they're a flock of birds, but they are human. They will miss Kurt a lot, and they will be sad to see him go back, but they are also happy for him, because his old friends are waiting for him."

"But what if he regrets it? What if I was wrong?"

"Pav, you didn't force Kurt to come back. He realized that on his own, with your help, remember? Besides, I know you feel like you're omnipotent, but baby, you aren't a god, even though you certainly look like one."

"... Did you just call me baby?" I say, trying not to show how pink my face probably is for his lovely words.

"Yes I did."

"I don't like that nickname," I say, still trying not to panic

"I know you don't," Domingo says, smug.

"Did you do it to distract me from my panic?

"...Maybe? Is it working?" That smug bastard smiles, of course he does. Ugh! He's so adorable I can't stand it!

"Yes, it is. That's a stupid nickname."

"I know, Baby."

"Now you're just being deliberately annoying."

"But that's how you love me best."

"True that... But then again, you... oh... my... God."

"I know, I am left speechless by my awesomeness too, don't worry," Domingo jokes and I can't help but laugh at it. I slap him slightly with my wing.

"No, you idiot! Look at that! What in the heavens are they doing? Is that a piano?" Domingo turns around and looks over the edge of the roof to where I'm looking.

"Why... is that even... It's not even their school!"

"Wes looks pissed, that is never a good sign," I say, talking from experience. I once tried to steal a thread form a gold and red cardigan he wore. How was I supposed to know it was original Harry Potter merchandise? Jeez. I just wanted a thread to complete my collection.

"Let's go down and look!" Domingo says, already spreading his wings to fly down to the floor level.

"But what if they see us?"

"They won't notice! They're busy preparing the number, and we'll hide. Come on, Pav, where's your sense of adventure?"

"That's hilarious, coming from you, the bird who cannot walk without tripping over his own shadow. Fine, fine!" I say, after getting a look from him "We'll go down. Come on!"

We fly down fast enough, and without major incident, which is always a plus when dealing with Domingo, and we hide in a little lovely nook that has a perfect view but won't expose us much. You might think that we're being paranoid, but you would be surprised at the ability of the Warblers to actually spot us. They can be scary, and we're taking no chances.

"When do you think they'll start?" I ask, half hiding behind a wall and pressed against Domingo in the tiny space. When a reply fails to come, I turn my head around. If I had eyebrows, I would have raised one. I content myself with opening one eye more than the other, in the closest thing I can manage to a legitimate _Kurt Is Judging You _face imitation. Hey, for a bird, it's pretty accurate.

"Sorry, I eeh... What... what did you say?"

"You're not paying me attention. I don't like it," I say. I sound petulant. So what?

Domingo smiles, but it's a strange smile. Awkward? Embarrased, almost. What is... _Oh_.

"Domingo, really, if you're going to lose focus every time we snuggle, it's going to make it impossible to live with you."

"Not really, as long as you don't ask me to focus on the words."

"Shut up," I scold, and turn around so he doesn't see me smiling. Stupid smooth bastard. "I want to know when they'll start, we're not going to hide here for eternity!"

"Well, I wouldn't mind."

"Domingo!"

"Fine, jeez!" he complains, and tries to peek over my head. As much as I scold him, I do feel tingles when he's so close to me. "Well, they made some guys move a piano to the patio, so I don't think it will take long. Is that even legal? I mean, can they actually ask people from another school to move their piano to use it?"

"We're Warblers; everything is legal and possible for us. Oh look, there's Blaine!"

"Ok guys," Blaine says to the warblers. His voice sounds faint from here, but we can still hear it. "I just want to thank you all for doing this. It will mean the world to Kurt."

"Hey, it wasn't your idea alone!" Trent complains, frowning "We all love Kurt, we all deserve a chance to say goodbye to him." From where we are, it looks like he's pouting. And knowing Trent, I bet he is.

"He's so smitten with Kurt, it's adorable," Domingo says in a low voice, and I smirk.

"What Warbler is _not_ smitten with Kurt? The boy is the cutest thing on earth"

"Fair point."

"I know it was everyone's idea, Trent," Blaine says, smiling, ever the diplomat "Which is why I'm so thankful. I know he wanted to come back here, but he will miss the Warblers too. He's just too stubborn to let it show. And thank you guys for helping with the piano and the arrangement for the song, especially in such short notice," Blaine says to the guys that are, apparently, from this school. They have a bunch of instruments around, and they look baffled that Blaine is talking to them. I wonder why.

"Not at all... We're used to far less warning time, so it's cool," a guy with a guitar hanging from his shoulder says, still surprised. Poor boy.

"Ok, everyone," Wes suddenly says, and his voice alone is enough to put all the warblers to attention. I can almost see Wes's hand twitching for his gavel. "It's about time, so I want everyone to take places and wait for the signal."

"What signal? Is there a signal? How do we know it's the signal?" Jeff asks, very confused, and Wes looks like he wants to murder him, but to be fair, that's how Wes looks almost 90% of the time. Nick shakes his head at Wes and whispers something in Jeff's ear. Probably putting him up to date to everything the blond warbler missed. "Ok everyone, if that's it..."

"Can I go first in the line?" Trent asks, and I can see from here that Wes is losing his patience. Which again, to be fair, happens almost every time.

"No, Trent, you will go where we rehearsed and that's it. The places are given by voice, and this topic was considered closed in the last Warbler meeting. Now, if that is it?" Not one boy dares to speak, and Wes smiles, which, if you ask me, looks sort of creepy "Very good, then. Places, everyone."

"Well, he is leadership material," Domingo says, almost as if excusing him for the things we think he is but do not say.

"There is balance in his personality, yes," I agree, and am about to say something else, but I am deafened by the sound of a shrill bell. Suddenly, the deserted patio fills with students. The Warblers are nowhere to be seen, but there is a small group I recognize immediately, and that's New Directions. They gather in the middle of the patio, where Wes was standing not even five minutes ago, and I can't hear a word of what they're saying, except they all seem to be looking at Mercedes, as if wanting an explanation.

"My transfer!" The voice startles both me and Domingo, but we're both happy, because we could recognize that voice anywhere.

"My boy!" I chirp, happily. He looks fabulous as always, of course, and prettier than ever.

"Shh, keep it down!" Domingo scolds me, but he's also happy to see Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel's back at McKinley!"

"Shut up, I'm not crying," I say to Domingo, and he chirps indignant.

"I didn't say anything!"

"You were about to,"

"Tsk!"

"Look, Look! There's Wes, Blaine and David!" I almost scream, but I remember to keep it down at the last second.

"I have eyes too, you know? If only you don't block my whole sight with your excitement."

"What are they saying? Oh god, they're talking! What are they saying! Blaine looks so sad, oh my god, Domingo, _look at him_!"

"Jeez, Pav, calm down! If you keep screaming like that, you won't hear a word. Look, they're about to start singing."

Sure enough, Blaine started the song, and the warblers appeared from out of nowhere and started on the background.

"Domingo, my heart is breaking. Look at Blaine, Domingo. _Look _at him" I say, almost in a broken whisper. The boy sounds so sad, I almost feel guilty for what I did. I know that it's what Kurt wanted, but I can't help but feel so sad for Blaine. Doming doesn't say a thing; he just covers my back with one of his wings and rests his head over mine. I can feel my eyes start to water. This is so not fair.

"Shh, just enjoy the song, Pav, don't think too much," Domingo whispers back, but I can hear it in his voice that he's getting emotional too. He's just so much cooler at it, always composed. I just can't keep it together. So uncool. "Look, the band is helping now."

The song sounds great, I'm not used to hear the Warblers sing with instruments, and it's different, but it adds something. It is almost as if Kurt's worlds are coming together. Suddenly, Blaine moves and Kurt turns so he can keep looking at him, and I can finally see Kurt's face.

"Domingo..."

"Shh... He'll be ok," he says, not needing to hear the whole sentence to know what I was going to say. He simply hugs me harder. His silent support is all that's keeping me from sobbing my heart out, and I'm not sure I'll last much anyway.

"Oh god, he's going to...!" I start, but then Blaine passes by Kurt and starts playing the piano.

"What?" Domingo says, kind of amused, and I wing him hard in the chest.

"Shut up, it's romantic"

"But he literally passed over Kurt just to play the piano."

"I know... It was funny," I admit, smiling despite my watering eyes "Shut up," I say, trying not to smile. Smiling and crying at the same time might be too much for my poor tiny heart.

All the Warblers walk towards Blaine to back him up, and Blaine walks slowly to Kurt. All my boys, together, saying goodbye to Kurt...

"Oh God just stop it, already!" I shout, starting to cry, and turning my head to hide it under Domingo's wing.

"Shhh!" Domingo says, alarmed. That chirp was loud, and I know it, but I don't care anymore! This whole thing is just breaking my heart! "It's going to be ok, Pav, don't worry!"

I don't answer; I just sniffle and peek with one eye over Domingo's wing. Even if it breaks my heart, I have to see them.

"Look, Blaine's holding Kurt's hands. He's such a gentleman," Domingo says, proudly, of Blaine.

"Unlike other people," I say, joking, trying to get my face to smile despite the tears. Domingo chirps happily at the amicable banter.

"Hey, unfair! I'm holding you right now, am I not? You're being such a sobbing mess and I'm being the strong, reliable one."

"Yeah, yeah, don't let it get to your head"

"Ungrateful bird."

"Clumsy bastard."

We both shut up at the same time. Every Warbler now is passing by Kurt, just taking his shoulder or smiling at him, and each and every single second is full of thanks and goodbyes and broken hearts and so many emotions. Kurt is close to breaking, I can see it, even from here, that he feels like crying yet he won't let them fall. His old friends hug him, and Blaine just keeps singing and he's breaking, I know he is.

"God, Domingo, look at Blaine's face..."

"He'll be ok, he's strong. Stronger than he thinks he is," Domingo says, solemnly. I hardly ever hear that tone in him, but he knows Blaine best, and I know he's right. Domingo might look like a careless, silly, cool bird, but he really cares about Blaine, he loves that boy just as much as I love Kurt, and we both want the best for them.

"Look at them. Just look at them. They love each other so much; I just can't stand this anymore... _kiss him already_!"

"Oh my god, Pav!" he shouts, and I suddenly have a beak full of feathers because Dom is trying to shut me up with his wing.

"iff fusd fwe fruuf" I try to say, but I only manage to choke on a feather.

"Just enjoy it and don't shout or we will be disco... _just a hug_!" Domingo suddenly complains, and I would smile triumphantly if I wasn't choking to dead on his feathers.

"Well, they can't just make out in front of everyone," I say, once Domingo's puzzlement causes his wing fall and I can breathe again "I mean, the sheer sexiness of it would put the Warblers into a coma. We could barely keep it together the first time they kissed. No, our boy's kisses aren't for public consumption. They're lethal weapons."

"Wow, I'm starting to get jealous of your love for them. What about me?"

"Don't be silly, you're lovely too. And a lethal weapon, but mostly to yourself. Look, they're hugging. I wish I could hear what they say..."

"They're probably saying 'hey, Kurt, we're hot as fuck, maybe we should have children and gift humanity with our genes' and Kurt is all 'Blaine that is a wonderful idea, let's shag right now', or something"

"You're so stupid!" I say, laughing while tears still fall down my face, which is probably why Domingo is doing this, making silly jokes so I won't get too sad. I love him. "Boys can't have babies, at least, not by the usual methods."

"They'll figure it out. They will make it happen, their love is _that _strong. Just like ours."

"Oh, that's some tall order, sir. I'm not sure our romance can compare with theirs," I joke. I don't miss Blaine's last stare at Kurt while leaving and I know Domingo noticed it too, but we both keep silent about it like it's our little treasure, not needing to say it out loud. We both know what it means; we both feel the same things. It's moments like these that make me realize how close Domingo and I truly are.

So maybe we can't compare with Kurt and Blaine, but our bird love sure is some lethal weapon on it's own.

"Come on, we'll miss the last wind current if we don't hurry," Domingo says, pushing me gently and playfully with his wing, and I stumble out of the nook we hid in.

"After you, good sir," I joke, even bowing down, and Domingo laughs. His happy chirp fills the now empty patio.

"Oh I don't know about this 'good' business, but I do like being called 'sir.'"

"You're so silly," I say, already taking flight.

"But you love me that way," He replies, already flying behind me, as always, never too far. It's knowing that, that sweet reassurance of knowing that Domingo is always there, never saying goodbye to me, no matter what. It's that feeling that makes it possible to get through such hard times.

Soon, our chirps fade into the wind, and we leave McKinley.

For now.

AN: I cherish your opinion :)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Prompted by my darling seeleyboothfan to: "Can you write a drabble about Pav hiding in a tree thinking he's all stealthy and ninja like but Dom has to point out that he's YELLOW and therefore a GREEN tree won't be good camouflage?", so here it is! Unbetaed territory ahead, be wary.**

**Summer Adventures**

**by Complexly Simple Kiddo**

It's not like we're spying on them, we're not stalkers. It's just that I worry a lot, and Domingo worries too, I know he does, he's just too cool to admit it. It's been a few days since we left Kurt and Blaine to live in the wild, and I can't sleep. It's not because of the wind, though I must admit the first storm almost scared me to death. No, it's just, now they are _alone_, you know? Who's going to take care of them? Who is going to make sure they don't make stupid decisions? You have to understand, they are _defenseless_ without us. Perhaps leaving them was my stupidest action, ever.

"You're trying to justify your stupidity right now, aren't you?" Domingo tells me, flying beside me, and I do my best to glare at him without looking guilty.

"It is not stupid, and if I hear you say that one more time, I _swear_, Domingo…" I have to stop to dodge a flock of birds flying west.

"Look, I'm just saying…" Domingo starts, trying to backtrack on his words without really doing it. I throw my most murderous face at him. "I'm _just_ saying," he reiterates "that this is unnecesary. The boys will be fine"

"Oh, I'm _sure_," I say with a tone loaded with sarcasm "like they were fine when it was valentine's last year and Blaine serenaded a… silly git in that ugly place where they had no style whatsoever? No, Domingo, the boys need our help."

"But it's their date!" Domingo complains, trying to keep up with my flying pace, which is far more impecable than his, the poor bird. "Don't you feel kinda guilty for spying on them?"

"…No." I answer, resolutely. "And we're not spying! We're just…" I think, trying to come up with the right word.

"…Creeping on them?" Domingo provides, and I want to glare at him but I find myself laughing.

"Being their back up," I correct, trying not to laugh. "Look, we're just going to make sure they're ok and if they don't need us, we'll fly back. No harm done," I promise, and signal Domingo to start flying lower. We're almost at The Lima Bean already.

"So, let me get this straight…"

"Funny choice of word"

"Shut up. Answer me this: How could they possibly - and I want you to think this through, Pav- how could they _possibly_ need two birds to help them with their date? And, say they need help! What can we do? Fly around them and chirp until they get so annoyed that they forget their flaws? Throw sticks at them? Poo on them?"

"Ew, Domingo!" I complain, but I do see his point. "I don't know, look, maybe I'm paranoid, maybe this doesn't make sense, but you will shut up and do as I say because you love me and you want to see me happy"

"True that," Domingo says, sighing in both happiness and resignation.

"Look! That's Kurt's navigator! And Blaine's Bentley is already here, come on. With luck, they'll pick the outside tables and we won't need to sneak into the place. I have the perfect hiding place already picked."

We fly down, and land on the cafe's roof at the same time that Kurt gets out of his car. Damn, that boy knows how to dress. I'm almost urging to fly down and take a thread from that beautiful shirt, but Kurt would kill me if I did that. As far as threads go, Kurt's clothes are a No-No territory. Well, when he can see me, of course

"Ugh he just kissed his hand! Why is he so sweet? Did you learn nothing from living with Blaine? How come you're not like him?" I joke, and Domingo just throws his wing at my back, mockingly. He knows I'm just joking, of course. Besides, he wouldn't be able to kiss my hand, seeing as I haven't got any.

"Oh, you're in luck, they're sitting outside. Everything looks fine, can we go now?" Domingo demands, and I sigh.

"No, we need to hear what they're saying. Let's go down to that tree, and don't you _dare_ trip or make a noise, we need to be _invisible_. We need to be _shadows_, we need to blend in with the air and the context."

"Um, Pav?" He asks with doubt in his voice, but I'm already flying to the lower branch, and he follows.

"No, trust me, I watched a special in Animal Planet once, and there was this weird animal that could blend in with the surroundings, and humans do the same in war, they hide in leaves and stuff"

"Yes, Pav, we watched it together, but…"

"Do…ar…ping?" Kurt says, or I think he says.

"Shut up, I can't hear them!" I whisper, and I get a few more words from Kurt's voice, but it's hard to listen.

"No, Pav, look, you can't…" he says urgently, and I seriously don't understand why he's starting to panic so much.

"I do, actually," Blaine says, suddenly loud enough to hear, and they both look up.

My wings can't possibly move faster. I think I actually almost hurt my eye with a branch while flying away, scared as hell.

"Oh my god, _oh my god_, Domingo! What if they saw us? What if they know? What went wrong? our camuflage was perfect! I researched, the tree was the exact shade of green they use in soldiers uniforms!"

Domingo lands next to me where I am hyperventilating on the roof and, unexplicably, starts laughing like mad. I stare at him for a while, not knowing what's so funny. When my face starts looking less like puzzlement and more like murder intentions, he finally stops.

"We… We…" He tries to start, but he's still giggling "the color of the tree was indeed perfect," he says, and starts laughing again.

"Will you just share the joke already?" I ask, pissed off. Domingo calms down after a while.

"Pav, I don't know quite how to tell you this. It might shock you." he says, in all seriousness now, and I frown at him. His suddenly seriousness is nothing but suspicious.

"Just say it."

"Well, you see… We are kind of _yellow_," he says, tentatively. I glare at him. Does he think I'm stupid? I know we're yellow. What does that have to do with…

Oh.

Domingo laughs again. I don't talk to him for a week.


End file.
